The Hades Project Federation's POV
by Timothy C. Rolliing
Summary: Ok this is about Rick Jackson and Max Lugar who are gundam test piolts in the RX-78-8 and the RX-78-9 gundams known as Fire and Ice the team finds some dificulties affter picking up a prisoner some how warps to difrent times universes in the gundam unives


The Hades Project

Earth federation's POV

By: Timothy C. Rolling

Chapter 1

Fire & Ice

E.F.S.F. (Earth federation)

Rick Jackson: Young pilot assigned to the Hades Project. After being the original test pilot for the RX-78-2 Gundam. Rick is chosen again to test pilot a new Gundam unknown to the rest of the federation also known as the Blue Protector of the federation.

Max Lugar: A traitor of the principality of Zeon and loyalist to the republic of Zeon Max joins the federation to gain revenge to the fallen Dikun family. After several missions with the federation and non stop teaming with the Blue Protector he gains the name the Red Offensive forming a team of fire and ice.

Jane Rockford: Commander of the federation's front ship the Trigaurd.

Wendy Mariana: Telecommunicator for the Trigaurd.

General Revel: Commander of the federation forces.

Principality of Zeon

Julia Rorunick: A Zeon commander, she is great in a mobile suit and as a tactical specialist, given the name the Shinning Star of Zeon.

Johnny Ridden (from variant stories)

Shin Matsunaga (from variant stories)

**Rick's POV**

When I made it to the federation's Jaburo Head quarters I knew Revel had another mission for me and Max. I never did like Revel but I had to respect the leader of the earth forces.

"What do you think old man Revel wants us to do Rick?" Max asked with a feeling of nervousness around him.

Max was never the smartest one; he never knew when Revel was going to send me and him out as Fire and Ice, Hell he never even guessed when we were going back into space. I would have thought an ex Zeon Lieutenant would be a little smarter. But some thing tells me his instructor at the academy was a female other wise he wouldn't have gotten by on sheer mind power.

"If I know him like I do it's probably another mission for the Blue protector and Red Offensive," I said looking down at the summons form.

"Really!?" Max said showing his true inner female blond.

The jeep that we were in stopped in the core of Jaburo base it was a huge under water cavern types of base something you would have never guessed. That made it good and hidden from the Zeons.

"You ready to go in" Max says nervously. You would be able to tell he doesn't like higher ups

As max and I got out of the back of jeep it spun off its tires throwing dust in our eyes.

"Hey watch it you damn fool!" I shook my fist at them as they drove off, stupid cadets.

I never did like those under my command but hey nobody likes they're Sgt.s I guess.

"I couldn't blame them" I thought as I walked towards the door. I mean they haven't seen the blood shed of war yet. But something tells me they will.

"We're here to see General Revel." Max tells to the petty officer at the counter.

"Of cores gentlemen, the General has been waiting for you today." Today? What did he mean did we keep the old bag of bones waiting? I guess we'll find out.

As me and Max walked towards the elevator we looked at the paper that was handed to us by Commander Rockford. 10:19 was the time our meeting started. We showed up at the building at 10:09. What! Did Revel cancel all meetings today?

"Weird huh Rick?" Max looked at me with curious green eyes.

I hate that look he dose. It bothers the hell out of me! It's like he's looking at me like I'm his dad. I'm only 22 this guy is 24 I'm not your fucking father!

The elevator doors opened and the entire top floor was for General Revel. I mean he lived in his office. But there's his kitchen, his own bed, hell he has his own private elevator to his car this guy should be on the life styles of the rich and famous.

"Good evening boys, I have been waiting" Revel said to welcome us. I was pissed. Waiting my ass it is 10:18 we're a Damn minuet early.

"Sorry about that sir we got here as quick as we could." I salute and hide my anger; it pays to be an actor.

"I want to talk to you two about something, something every one on the Trigaurd is already aware of." Revel's words were so calm and confusing.

The Trigaurd knew something about me and Max I need to figure out what exactly was it.

"What is that sir?" Max asked before I could even open my mouth.

"I want you two to be pilots in the Hades Project." Revel said bluntly. The man never knew how to beat around the bush.

"It's a Project for the RX-78-8 and the RX-78-9 Gundams, we chose you two for Rick's light weapons defensive victories that protected most of our ships, And Max's Heavy weapons offensive victories." Revel said.

Finally another Gundam those things work like a charm! But why the hell do these guys think I'm a defensive fighter. It just looks like defense I just scan for weak spots while protecting the ships then attack. But who cares I don't need to pilot another GM I heater those things especially in space. The RGM-79's suck! Now maybe if I had one of those special models but hey I aint complanng any more.

"Really wow thank you so much sir! But witch do I get?" Max asked eagerly before he even knew where the Gundam's were.

Revel laughed at Max's remark. "Yours is the RX-78-8 Gundam unit 8 for short." Revel replied he knew Max was eager to see his new mobile suit.

"And the colors?" I asked wondering if they were both white as usual for Gundams.

"Yours is completely blue as I know you like to show off your title, Max yours is red enough to conquer the red comets. Speaking of Zeon ace's this is another reason why I want you two on this project." Revel said.

Revel had me hooked. Zeon Ace's I hoped I can finally shove a boot up Char's ass. But sadly Char isn't going to be there that I found out.

"There is a meeting of three Zeon Ace's witch will be your Gundams's maiden flights." Revel said looking concerned. "The White Wolf, The Crimson Lightning, and The Shinning Star are going to be meeting above Earths atmosphere."

They all gained they're names at the Battle of Loum. I knew I was in for a fight. But that's how I liked it.

"You're leaving tonight god speed." Revel said as we were rushed out of the office.

Latter that day we found our selves in the hanger of the Trigaurd. I saw my beauty It's Leg's were dark blue like that of a peaceful ocean. Its torso was a little light like that of a summer's day sky with the arms and head the same shade as the legs. But those eyes. Those blood red eyes. They told me that it was ready for battle.

"When do we get to test drive these things?" I asked willing to go out for a sortie right now.

"Not until the mission Revel wants to see you under pressure." A voice said. It was Wendy Mariana that loveably annoying girl who thinks she commands us.

**Max's POV**

"Oh hi Wendy." I said she was always friendly with me. "Why dose the General want to see us under pressure?"

"I think he wants to see how you two's brains function with controls you don't know how to use." She said with a look of confusion on her face.

Wendy was always very bright, or at least brighter than me. But I'm not going to argue. She dose have a great look and beauty always beat's me that's the way to my heart.

"…" Rick was irritated again. This guy just couldn't calm down could he? I think if he was this hot headed on the battle field he would take my nickname.

"Let's get some rest. We'll be at the mission point by the morning." Rick said as he walked off. But I decide to stay behind Wendy was giving me too much of a reason to stay because when I tried to walk off I felt something grab my balls.

"I'll catch up latter!" I shouted to Rick as he walked off. Once he was completely out of site I garbed hold of Wendy and kissed her passionately. As she started to stroke my hard cock I unbuttoned her uniform blouse. She dragged me back to her privet quarters where I tore off the rest of her shirt and started teasing her. She undid my belt and pulled down the zipper. She slid down my body and started to suck.

An hour or two latter I was sneaking out of Wendy's bed and getting dressed. She was a heavy sleeper so I left a note on her nightstand and headed back to my bunking area. She was good very good but her stamina was weak compared to me. I would have thought she would have been a lil more built stamina for a 21 year old.

I slowly opened the door to mine and Rick's bunking quarters.

"Was she good?" Rick asked as soon as I turned the knob.

"Well what happened to sleeping?" I asked. He was a stubborn ass who wanted to give me a hard time. Maybe he needed a good lay?

"You're a fine one to ask." Rick said. That's when I decided that I needed no mater what. Rick Jackson needed to be fucked. But with the attitude of an old man that would be damn near impossible.

"Rick how long has it been scenes you have been laid?" I asked hopping this bug up his ass would die.

"None of your damn Concern!" Rick said. The bug sure didn't die.

"Well who on the ship will you fuck?" I asked hopping for a good answer.

"Well… there's one person." He said. Finally that damn asshole of a kid opens up to me.

"Well who is it you bastard?" I asked hopping she is not out of his league. I mean the kid is good looking but he's a lil inexperienced.

Rick looked down at me with a frustration that he has to say who. I knew that if I were to jump ship he would shoot me as soon as I touch the escape pod now.

"Jane." Rick murmured. Jane! As in Commander Rockford!

"When you set goals you set them high kid. She doesn't sleep with just any one guy or girl." I tell him. I only know from experience. "But she dose have a sexy body and at 27 the youngest female ship commander."

"Wait you mean..." Rick asked me hopping I didn't mean what I did.

"Yup she loves group sex my friend." I set his worries at ease.

"OK then you're going to be coming with me." Rick said and dragged me by the collar.

"Wait what!?" I shouted down the hall.

"Revel has us piloting tomorrow and we don't even get to see the manual! I think I deserve a good Fuck and if she only likes two on one then fine I need your help." Rick said as he dragged me.

"Hold on why me why not another girl?" I asked when we stopped at the door.

"Do you know of one who's awake and willing too…?" Just as Rick was about to finish what he was saying Wendy Came out of the commander's room.

"Come back when you find some one to join…you?" the commander said when she came to the door. "Well well what do we have here?" She saw me and Rick and pulled us both in.

"Uh maybe I should leave?" I said heading towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Jane grabs me by the collar and takes off her robe revealing that she was wearing nothing but a g-string. "Wendy start sucking off Rick!" she commands as she grabs in my pants. "We're going to have an orgy tonight." As I turn my head Rick was getting sucked off by Wendy. "No look at me!" The commander said as she threw me down on the bed and slid me into her.

"No I'm just here for moral support!" I shouted. There's a reason why I don't fuck the commander. Because if there's two guys she makes them fuck each other.

"Then get the fuck out!" She said as she pushed me out the door. I slept out side that door until Rick came out. It was 3:05 a.m. when he finally came out.

"Were they good?" I asked getting him back for earlier.

"Shut the hell up!" Rick said buttoning up his shirt.

If one thing is for sure I'm never going to get him laid again that bastard is still acting like he has a bug up his ass.

**Rick's POV**

When Max was pushed out the room Jane turned to me. I was still being sucked by Esinent Mariana. "Stop Wendy its time for me to have some fun." Jane said.

She pulled Wendy Away. "Now it's my turn." She said as she began to suck.

I am very thankful to Max for the relationship that has started between me and those two lovely ladies. But if one thing is for sure I can't act like it.

"If this gets out to any one then this will never happen again and you're both fired!" Commander Rockford said. So I'm put on my normal routine. Good thing I got 4 hours of sleep at least 2 hours before and after getting on the ship.

"What's wrong old buddy?" Max asked. I hated being mean to the guy this way but I had too.

"Nothing now get dressed in your normal suit we have to go out for the mission!" I commanded Max. I was one rank above the guy could you blame me for taking advantage?

Moments later I was in the cockpit of Gundam unit 9. I used the controls to grab a rapid fire beam rifle and extra energy cartages.

"Good all basic movements are working." I said checking all vital systems. "All Vitals go, this is Rick Jackson requesting sortie."

"Roger that Rick head to the catapult." Wendy said over the telemoniter in my cockpit. Damn she got dressed fast.

"Understood!" I replied. The Gundam was handling like a breeze so far. I used the foot pedals to walk onto the catapult.

"You are all green for take off Rick." Commander Rockford said

"Roger!" I replied I just took a moment to take it all in. "Rick Jackson Taking off!" I say as the catapult and my thrusters throw me out into space.

"Max Lugar I'm out!" Max says as he takes off. His Gundam unit 8 is bright red with a black shield while its eye's were as blue as my Gundam's torso. I just now realized my shield was as red as my suit's eyes.

As we approached the mission point we heard a discussion over the radio.

"So Shin you think the federation's White Devil is out in space?" a female's voice says. Sense it was the only female voice I figured it was The Shooting Star. "Yes and it is approaching our area now." A Rough manly voice says.

I couldn't help but laugh I held out my shield with the sun at my back as Max aimed a rocket launcher at the red mobile suit. "Freeze Zeon scum!" I said the bastards didn't even think we were there.

"The Whit Devil!" Shin Matsunaga said. "Maybe." Ridden replies.

"Hell no if we were to send one Gundam to fight you we would be letting you escape basically. No you're fighting Fire and Ice." I say finding Johnny's weak spot and firing. Blowing off his Zaku's II right arm.

"Damn it I'm useless!" He said as he retreated. He was too quick for us to catch.

I fired three rounds at Shin That bastard charged at me.

Out of no where Max stopped Shin's heat ax with his beam saber before the ax hit me in the arm. "Damn you!" Shin cried. "Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm The Red Offensive!" Max yelled swiping Shin's mobile suit's arm clean off.

"And I'm The Blue Protector!" I Cried Shooting his leg. Shin headed back to his Musia before it left.

We then destroyed the two other Musia class warships. The Shinning Star called in response. Her gold Zaku I. It just rested in space.

"This is Lieutenant Julia Rorunick of the Principality of Zeon I am throwing down my weapons." She said.

These Gundams are amazing one shot one kill every time.

Once I saw her throw away her weapons I started towards her. I maneuvered my suit to carry Julia's back to the Trigaurd. Some thing tells me she won't be happy.

Chapter 1 End


End file.
